


If These Sheets Were States

by TransPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, its totally smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda/pseuds/TransPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa, both swamped with work, haven't had any free time to spend together lately. Suffice it to say, Clarke is slightly sexually frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If These Sheets Were States

**Author's Note:**

> A Clexa fanfic written by yours truly because apparently I’ve been in a writing mood lately. Based on a prompt that will be given at the end.

They hadn’t had sex in weeks.  _ Weeks _ . Clarke had been busy with her latest art gallery and Lexa spent basically every waking moment working on her latest case, so they simply hadn’t had time. But honestly,  _ honestly _ , it had been weeks and Clarke was becoming rather frustrated. 

She didn’t know about Lexa, but Clarke was personally longing to be intimate with her girlfriend again, and  _ soon _ . The opening of her gallery was in a few days, and once that was over with she would finally have some free time. Free time she was hoping would be spent behind a locked bedroom door tangled in bedsheets and wrapped around a lean, muscular body. 

Clarke had to blink herself out of her thoughts, swallowing in an attempt to regain some moisture in her suddenly dry mouth.  _ Stay focused, Griffin. _

Anyway, she would have free time soon, the only question was whether or not Lexa would. With that thought, Clarke took out her phone and dialed the familiar number of her girlfriend.  _ Maybe we could have phone sex?  _ She thought momentarily, but quickly shook that thought away.  _ It wouldn’t be the same. _

“Hello?” 

Clarke smiled at the sweet, tired cadence of Lexa’s voice transmitted through the speakers. “Hey, babe. How’s work going?”

“Oh! Clarke!” Clarke could practically hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice at the realization of who her caller was. “It’s been work. How are the preparations for the gallery going?” 

“Busy as usual. But, hey, you know when I won’t be busy? This saturday, the day after the opening.” Clarke bit her lip, hoping to convey her meaning through the tone of her voice.

Lexa was quiet for a moment. Clarke heard an audible swallow, and she smirked as Lexa’s voice came through much huskier than before. “How convenient. I just so happen to have that day off.” 

“Convenient indeed. So…” Clarke looked around her office momentarily, her heart racing at the thought of the oncoming weekend. 

“So.” Lexa added, a smile clear in her voice. “I should get back to work, Clarke.”

“Yeah, me too. This weekend though?” 

“This weekend.” Lexa confirmed. “I’ll talk to you later?” 

Clarke was smiling widely now. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later, babe.” 

With that, the call ended. Clarke leaned back in her comfy chair, satisfied. A few moments later she sat up and got back to work, eager to finish, looking forward to the weekend. 

 

And so the weekend came. That Friday, the opening of the gallery had gone perfectly, and Clarke had even gotten some offers for some pieces. Lexa had informed her that their case was set to go to court next week, but she was most definitely free that Saturday. She had even momentarily stopped by the gallery opening, and Clarke basically had to stop herself from jumping Lexa’s bones right then and there when she had seen her girlfriend looking slick as hell in a pressed suit. Sadly, they had not had enough time, as Clarke was busy with guests, and it would be rather rude to skip out on something she had been preparing for weeks just to have a quick fuck. 

However, Saturday was upon them. Clarke woke to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled, her back popping pleasantly as she stretched, her golden locks spreading across her pillow, her eyes still closed in her hazy morning drowsiness. 

At the sound of the bedroom door opening, Clarke opened her eyes to be met with a smiling Lexa, clad in only a long band t-shirt. Clarke licked her lips, almost not noticing the breakfast resting on a tray in her girlfriend’s arms. 

“Thought we might want to build up some energy before we get to it.” Lexa explained in lieu of a ‘good morning’. 

Clarke sat up, nodding in agreement. Her eyes finally drifting to the food being set carefully on her lap. Clarke’s stomach grumbled in anticipation. Lexa moved to recline next to her. “When’d you get home last night?” Clarke asked absentmindedly, reaching for her fork. She restrained a wince, though, as she noticed how rough her voice sounded from sleep.

Lexa, however, did not seem to mind at all, as her eyes grew darker and she smirked, leaning in to start placing light kisses on Clarke’s neck and shoulder blade. “I think around one or so.” 

Clarke hummed, trying to stay focused on her food and the conversation. “In the morning?” She asked, bringing a bit of eggs to her lips.

Just as Clarke’s mouth closed around her fork, Lexa lightly nipped at just the right spot on Clarke’s neck. Clarke moaned, and Lexa smirked as she breathed, “Yes, in the morning. But don’t worry,” She placed chaste kisses along Clarke’s neck and jaw as she brought her mouth to Clarke’s ear, continuing, “I got plenty of sleep last night, and I am more than ready to spend all day fucking you.” 

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed her food heavily.  _ Fuck. _ Carefully, and methodically, Clarke removed herself from the bed and set her tray of food down on the bedside table. Then, slowly, she turned back to the bed, catching Lexa’s gaze. With a smirk, Clarke dropped her pajama pants. Lexa followed the movement with her eyes, her mouth falling open. Then, Clarke lifted her shirt over her head. 

She stood there for a moment, just observing as Lexa took her in hungrily. The tense silence was broken by Lexa husking out, “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” and with that, Clarke and Lexa allowed themselves to act on what they’d been desiring for weeks.

They were tangled up in each other, breathing heavily and groping and sliding against each other and trying to get something going, but to Clarke’s shock and frustration, it just  _ wasn’t working.  _

With a frustrated huff Clarke pulled away, looking down at the woman below her who had an equally displeased look on her face. “Why isn’t this working?” Clarke asked, her breathing slightly labored. 

Lexa groaned and threw her head back against the pillow in frustration, and the only thing Clarke could think about was how Lexa  _ should _ be groaning for a completely different reason. “Are we just…” Lexa started, looking back up at Clarke, a confused frown crinkling her brow. “Are we just doing something wrong?” 

Clarke scoffed. “It’s not like this is our first time.” 

Lexa nodded in agreement, rubbing her thumbs against Clarke’s thighs soothingly, her hands resting on the blonde’s hips which were straddled around her. After a moment of contemplative silence, Clarke huffed and swung her legs off of her girlfriend, slumping down next to her. “It just feels… wrong, y’know?” 

Lexa sighed, nodding. “Yeah.” She swallowed, her eyes staring at the ceiling as if it may have held the answers to their problems. “Do you think…” She turned her head. “Do you think we’re just not… connected on that level anymore?” 

Clarke thought about it for a moment. She frowned, shaking her head. “No, we definitely still are.” She searched Lexa’s face. “Maybe we’ve just, like, hyped it up too much?”

Lexa nodded. “That could be very possible.” 

Clarke hummed in agreement. Her hand went to rest on her girlfriend’s abs, her fingers tracing them absently. “Do you want to just cuddle instead?”

Lexa smiled at her, one of those rare, small smiles that she only gave to Clarke, and nodded. “I think I would love that.”

Clarke smiled as well, shifting over to rest her head over Lexa’s chest. With her cheek against Lexa’s breast,, Clarke could feel her take in a deep, content breath. With their bodies pressed together, skin against skin, and Lexa’s hand moving to wrap around her and run soft circles over her bare back, Clarke closed her eyes. It was then that she realized how much she’d missed this. 

Yes, she’d missed having sex a lot. But it was only now that Clarke realized how much she missed this, this innocent intimacy, more.

“I love you,” Lexa whispered, breaking their content silence. 

Clarke smiled, pressing herself against Lexa as much as she could, and returned, “I love you too.” 

And in the silence, their eyes drifting closed and sleep drifting into them, Clarke and Lexa fell into a satisfied rest.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP being really excited to have sex for the first time in a while, but when they get to it, it turns out to be really disappointing and uncomfortable, so they decide to cuddle and kiss instead before falling asleep in each other’s arms.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt found here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137927000578/imagine-your-otp-being-really-excited-to-have-sex


End file.
